1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Personal Data Assistant (PDA), and more particularly to a method of storing data in a plurality of application programs embedded in a PDA.
2. Background of the Related Art
A Personal Data Assistant (PDA) or Personal Information Manager (PIM) is a small portable information terminal having many functions of a computer and an electronic organizer, and may also have communication functions. A PDA typically uses a touch screen as an input/output device. The touch screen displays icons associated with various embedded application programs, as shown in FIG. 1.
A PDA may have various basic application programs embedded in it. Examples of the basic embedded application programs include a “Calendar” for scheduling appointments and meetings, “Contacts” for tracking friends and colleagues, “Tasks” for keeping a to-do list, and “Notes” for recording thoughts and ideas.
To use the PDA, a PDA user chooses an application program suitable to data that the user wishes to enter and store, and executes the application by tapping a corresponding icon displayed on the touch screen. When the application is opened, the user enters desired data in the PDA through the executed application program. The entered data is formatted in a way that is suitable for the particular application program, and is stored in a database (DB) corresponding to the application.
For example, if a PDA user wants to record his or her ideas or thoughts, or wants to search for a previously stored note, the user taps a “Notes” icon displayed on the touch screen to execute the basic Notes program. After execution of the Notes program, the user would enter his or her ideas or thoughts, or review a previously stored note.
In addition, if the user wants to enter a private schedule event consisting of date, time, location, and agenda, or to review a previously stored event, the user would tap a “Calendar” icon to execute the basic Calendar program. The user could then enter a private schedule event or confirm a previously stored schedule event.
Further examples of the operations of the aforementioned basic application programs are described in chapter 4, “Microsoft Pocket Outlook”, of the manual entitled “iPAQ H3000 Pocket PC Reference Guide” for a PDA manufactured by Compaq.
Each of the aforementioned basic application programs has its own DB for individually storing entered user data. Each DB has fields different from the other DBs. For example, the “Calendar” program accepts fields such as time, date, and so forth. On the other hand, the “Contact” program accepts fields such as name, address, telephone number, and so forth. Therefore, each application program has an individual DB having different fields.
Because of such field differences among individual DBs, if an entry needs to be entered in the “Contact” program where the desired data is being entered through the “Notes” program, the “Contact” program must be tapped and executed, and the data needs to be re-entered and stored. Additionally, if a private schedule entry is to be entered as well, the “Calendar” program must be executed and the desired schedule entry is entered into a corresponding DB through the “Calendar” program.
Thus, if a user writes data into the “Notes” program that is suitable for the “Contacts” program (for example telephone number and address), and also writes data that is suitable for the “Calendar” program, (for example, appointment time, schedule event, location, and agenda) all of the data must be re-entered after executing an appropriate application program. This repetition of data entry and program execution creates a duplication of effort and can be tedious and inconvenient.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.